


Sorry to Interrupt

by FlyingMachine



Series: Unscheduled Diversions [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Awkward Moments at the Airfield, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Poor Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingMachine/pseuds/FlyingMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hours at the airfield, Martin, Douglas and Arthur see something they shouldn't- and really wish they hadn't.</p>
<p>Written for a prompt on the Cabin Pressure meme: Brain bleach- someone walks in on something so horrific that they scream "my eyes!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry to Interrupt

“All ready to go, Skip?” Arthur asked.

“Just about,” Martin replied as he tidied up his paperwork. “My files are all out of order. Did you go looking for something again?”

Arthur looked confused. “No. Not since the last time when you told me if I ever touched your logs again you’d throw me in the brig. You’re not going to do that, are you?”

“No,” Martin replied, impressed with himself that he managed to keep a straight face.

“Did Douglas go to get the car?” he asked Arthur.

“Yeah, he should be here soon,” Arthur told him. Martin reached for his phone to check the time, and found his pocket empty.

“Damn,” he muttered. “Must have left my phone on the plane.”

Douglas walked through the portacabin door. “Everyone ready for sushi?” he asked. 

“Oh, yeah!” said Arthur excitedly. “We can’t let Skip eat the spicy kind this time, though, or else he might cry again.”

“I was not crying!” Martin said defensively. 

“Right, your eyes were watering from the spices,” Arthur said. “And you did turn awfully red.”

“We _did_ warn you that it was called ‘volcano roll’ for a reason,” Douglas added.

“We can go as soon as I get my phone off the plane,” Martin said.

“I’ll come with you Skip,” Arthur said. “It’s getting dark out.”

“You really don’t have to, Arthur,” Martin said.

“Yeah, but you should always walk around outside at night with a buddy. For safety,” Arthur said.

“Arthur is right, Martin,” Douglas agreed. “Maybe we should all go. That way everyone has a buddy on the long, arduous walk in the dark to the plane.”

Martin heaved a sigh. “Fine. I’m not holding anyone’s hand though.”

“Damn,” Douglas replied, pretending to look disappointed.

 

They walked out to the plane and Martin opened the entry door. He realized it was unlocked.

“Arthur, you forgot to lock up. Good thing I came back,” he said.

“What? No Skip, I definitely locked the door. I even checked three times,” Arthur said.

“Well, check four next time,” Martin said as he climbed the stairs. The plane was dark inside. He fumbled into the cockpit and froze when a low, masculine groan broke the relative quiet inside the plane. As he listened more closely, he thought he could also hear heavy breathing. 

“Douglas, is that you? If you jump out of the lav again to try and scare me you will never see another cheese tray,” Martin said.

“Martin?” Douglas asked from where he stood on the stairs. “Did you call? Everything alright?” He stepped into the plane, Arthur right behind.

“I’m not falling for you making scary noises in the dark plane again,” Martin said. Another short gasp broke the silence, and Martin looked at Douglas.

“That wasn’t you.”

“Indeed not,” Douglas said.

Martin felt along the wall until he found the light switch. Bright light flooded the cabin, illuminating two people in the center aisle. Martin stared, unable to look away.

Carolyn and Herc lay on the floor, Herc’s coat spread out under them. Both were completely naked and flushed from exertion. Carolyn knelt astride Herc and was apparently doing intensely pleasurable things, as the Senior Captain had his eyes squeezed shut and neither seemed to notice that they weren’t alone. Carolyn’s head snapped around when the lights came on, and her look of surprise was quickly replaced by an angry glare.

“Martin, what on earth are you doing here?” she demanded, looking from Martin to Douglas and Arthur. She didn’t seem the least bit concerned about being walked in on.

“O-ohmygod,” Martin sputtered, trying to look anywhere except at his boss and her boyfriend naked on the floor of his aeroplane. He settled for simply turning to face the exit. “Carolyn, I had no idea. I’m so sorry.”

“Mum?” Arthur asked in a small, hesitant voice, and Martin watched as Douglas gently put a hand over Arthur’s eyes. In Martin’s peripheral vision, Herc propped himself up on an elbow and looked from Martin to Douglas. Martin pretended he didn’t notice the spectacular love-bites on Herc’s neck and chest.

“If you lads aren’t going to join us, would you be so kind as to turn the lights back off before you go? It’s rather killing the mood,” Herc said, smirking. His voice was as smooth and calm as ever.

“Yes, we’re just leaving now,” Douglas said and Martin thought he seemed entirely too relaxed for someone who had just walked in on his employer having sex. “Come on, Martin. Did you get your phone?”

“N-n-n-no... I-I’ll just...get it tomorrow!” Martin squeaked, and shoved Douglas and Arthur out the door. 

 

Martin, Douglas, and Arthur walked toward the car park. Martin was trying to think of anything but what he’d seen on GERTI. He settled for trying to name makes of British fighter planes chronologically.

“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I’m starving,” said Arthur, trying a little too hard to sound natural. 

“I think I’ve lost my appetite a bit, actually,” said Martin. He didn’t want to think about what kind of lecture Carolyn was going to give them all tomorrow, or how he was going to get through it with the image of Carolyn and Herc naked burned into his mind. Especially because he was sure he’d noticed the reddened outline of a handprint on Carolyn’s backside... He shuddered and felt his face heat again.

“You know what, let’s postpone Sushi Night until next week,” Douglas suggested. “It’s a clear night, how about we order a pizza and take Martin’s van over to the big airport, sit on the roof, and watch planes land until we’re too tired to think about anything else?”

Somehow Douglas had known exactly what Martin needed to take his mind off of Carolyn and Herc.

“Thank you Douglas, that sounds lovely,” Martin said. Even Arthur seemed to perk up.

“Oh brilliant, I love watching planes,” he said. “And at least we’ll get to do something we like before Mum kills all of us tomorrow.”

“You seem awfully calm about this, Douglas,” Martin noted. Douglas shrugged.

“Well it’s not as though I’ve never walked in on someone _in flagrante_ before. Or been walked in on myself,” Douglas said. “It’s best not to make a scene when these things happen.” Martin glared at him.

“Oh, I’m sorry for ‘making a scene’ when I walked in on my boss having sex on my plane!” Martin said.

“Actually, Skip, it’s Mum’s plane,” Arthur pointed out.

“Indeed it is,” Douglas said. “And if Carolyn wants to have adult relations on it, who am I to be offended?” 

Martin sighed. “Can we just go get some pizza and forget about this?”

“Absolutely,” Douglas said. “You’re driving.”

 

Martin covered a yawn as he unlocked the portacabin door. Four in the morning came awfully early and he hadn’t had his coffee yet. The door swung open, to reveal Carolyn and Herc on top of his desk, making out like teenagers, with Herc’s hand under Carolyn’s skirt and her legs wrapped around his waist.

“Martin, you’re early,” Carolyn snapped. “You’re not supposed to be here for another half hour. Out!” She pointed to the door as Herc began unbuttoning her blouse. 

“I can’t be early now either? And that’s my desk!” Martin protested as he watched his neatly stacked paperwork wobble precariously.

“We promise we’ll clean up when we’re done,” Herc said, winking at Martin. 

“Fine,” Martin muttered and turned on his heel to exit.

He closed the door just in time so see his paperwork slide gently off the desk and flutter to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to original fill on the meme: http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/6625.html?thread=12258273#cmt12258273


End file.
